Never Run Away
by Storygurl16
Summary: Ally Dawson is moving to Kansas and she isn't very happy about it. When she gets there, she finds things in the new house that haven't even been discovered yet. Or so she thinks...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, I know what you're thinking right now. Why do I make so many new stories? Well, here's the answer. It's just, I have so many ideas in my head for new stories that I just want to share so badly, so...why not just share them here with you guys? You all like my stories, anyways...I hope, so why not? I love writing these stories for you guys. They are just so much fun. I really enjoy doing this. So, I hope you don't get annoyed with all the new stories. Well, here's the first chapter of this new story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or anything else you recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Well...my dad has made up his mind. We're moving to Kansas. I tried to stop him and get him to have second thoughts about moving, but nothing would work. We're moving in 3 days. I'm gonna have to move away from my school, and more importantly, my best friend Trish. Trish and I have been best friends since 2nd grade when we met at one of my dad's company parties. Well, I better stop rambling on and on to you because you're probably getting bored.

"Ally! Come downstairs to eat breakfast now! You still have to go to school! Just because we're moving, that doesn't mean you don't have school anymore!" my dad yells from downstairs.

"I'm coming, dad!" I yell back. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Ally. Ally Dawson. Well, my real name is Allison, but everyone calls me Ally. I'm 15. There's really not that much about me. I'm pretty much the nerdy, plain girl at school that only has one friend. No one really ever talks to me, except to maybe borrow a pencil or ask what the homework was that day. The only person that really talks to me is Trish. So, to sum it up, I'm just the plain and simple Ally Dawson. Now, Trish, she's like the almost complete opposite of me. She is very outgoing and loves to talk to people. She has many friends. She's always so happy all the time, and I just don't understand why. What's there to be happy about? She goes to a lot of parties and celebrations, it isn't even real. One time, she tried to drag me to one of her parties she was going to, but I just wouldn't let her. Well, until she got on her knees and practically begged me to go with her. So, I finally gave in. When I got there, there were only popular people there and I really didn't talk to anyone the whole time. I just sat on a chair in the corner of the room just about the entire time. It was awful. Oh, and then this one time-

"Ally! Get down here now!" my dad yells even louder.

"Coming!" I scream back. Well, gotta go to school now. See ya!

* * *

"Ally? Why do you have to move? Why can't you just stay here like a normal person?" Trish asks me.

"Trish, you know I've tried to get my dad to change his mind. And you know what?" I tell her, while taking books out of my locker.

"What?" she asks. She leans against the locker next to mine and gives me a questioning look.

"It ain't workin'!" I snap back. I close my locker shut, kind of hard, and walk down the hallway towards the worst class of the day. That's right, Geometry. By now, you're probably thinking, 'Geometry? That's so easy!'. Well, it's not. I may be smart and all, but I'm just not a math type of person.

"Ally, wait!" Trish shouts from behind me. I stop dead in my tracks and she bumps right into me, sending my books flying to the floor, landing with a loud _thud_.

"Trish!" I whine.

"Sorry," she says sheepishly. I turn around and glare at her, while pointing to the books on the floor.

"You made them fall. You can pick them up," I tell her sternly. She throws her head back and groans, and bends down to pick up the books. When she finishes, she hands them back to me with an annoyed look on her face. I cockily mouth thanks to her, and walk into the classroom. I take my usual seat, and stare at the front of the classroom until the bell rings. After a couple of seconds, the bell finally rings. Everyone scurries to their seats as our teacher, Mrs. Johnson, walks to the front of the classroom.

"Okay, class. Please get out your homework from yesterday," she says. I pull out my folder from my pile of things on my desk and open it up. I find my homework and pull it out of the folder. I set it on the desk and then go back to staring at the front of the classroom.

After what seems like forever, the bell finally rings, signaling the end of 4th period. I quickly gather my things, and rush out of the classroom. When I get out, Trish is waiting for me outside the classroom door.

"Hey, Trish," I say glumly.

"Hey, Al-what's up with you?" she asks curiously.

"Just tired," I tell her.

"Geometry?" she asks. I just nod and walk lazily to my locker.

* * *

The rest of the day goes by pretty fast, and before I know it, I'm on the couch in the living room of my house, watching TV. I flip through channels, trying to find something good to watch, when one particular channel catches my eye. The cooking channel. There's a woman on the screen in a kitchen. When she says the name of what she's making, I gasp in happiness. Fried pickles! Have I told you that I love pickles? Well, even if I did, I'll tell you again. I really, really, really love, love, love pickles. They are just so good. I'll eat just about anything that has pickles in it! Pickle pie, pickle toast, pickle sandwich, you name it.

I pause the TV and rush upstairs to my bedroom. I go to my computer desk and rip open the drawer. I dig around in it until I find a piece of paper and a pen. I close the door harshly, and rush back downstairs. I sit on the couch and unpause the TV. As she's making the food, I write down the entire recipe. Hey, it could come to some use for me. When I finish, I fold up the piece of paper and walk into the kitchen. I put it in my special cooking folder in one of the cabinets. Before you ask, yes, I have a special cooking folder. I like to cook! Don't judge me!

* * *

"Ally, will you please stop sighing like that. It's very annoying," my dad says to me, as I take another deep breath.

"Well, maybe if we weren't moving, I wouldn't be sighing so much," I say. I look out the window at the outside world. Right now, we're on our way to Kansas. We are currently in Missouri, about 50 miles until we get to Kansas, well, according to my dad. All I see are trees and fields outside my window, and it looks like we are in the middle of nowhere.

"Dad? There are trees and fields everywhere. Are we lost?" I ask. He glances at me with a confused look on his face.

"Lost? Ally, I can assure you that we are not lost," he says.

"Okay," I say sarcastically. I roll my eyes and turn my focus back to the window.

* * *

**Well, hope you guys enjoyed this story so far! I will try to update soon! See ya! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I know I haven't updated in a while. I just wanted to say that I'm grounded from my laptop, so I can't. I'm using my sister's laptop right now, and my parents don't know, so this chapter is kinda short. I probably won't be updating for a while after this, so don't get mad at me. Alright, well here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or anything else you recognize in this chapter.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

After hours of endless driving, we finally reach our destination.

"This is our NEW house?" I ask, putting emphasis on 'new'. The house is old-looking. I'd say it's probably at least 30 or 40 years old. It looks kinda creepy, like it's haunted or something.

"Yeah. What's wrong with it?" my dad asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it's kinda old to be a new house, if you know what I'm saying," I reply, kind of cocky. All of the sudden, my phone starts vibrating from inside my pocket. I pull it out and look at the screen. Trish. Of course it would be Trish. Why wouldn't I expect that? I decide to answer it. I really don't feel like talking on the phone right now, but it's better than talking to my boring father.

"Hello?" I say when I pick it up.

"Ally! HI! How are you? Did you make it to the new house yet? What's it look like? Have you met any cute boys?" Trish shoots me with questions, and I can barely keep up.

"Okay, ummm...Hi, Trish. I'm fine, yes, old, and what's with you and boys?" I reply.

"I'm sorry! It's just...you haven't had a boyfriend since Da-"

"Don't say his name!" I yell through the phone. Okay, yes. I used to have a boyfriend. His name was Dallas. When we first started dating, I thought I was in love. He was really cute, nice, smart, and funny. He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. I thought he was just perfect. Until one day, I found out he was cheating on me with his ex-girlfriend. Instantly, I broke up with him. I cried for days. One day, he came to my house and, literally, begged for a second chance. So, I, stupidly, gave it to him. We got back together, but about a week later, I found out he cheated on me again. I broke up with him again, and I haven't spoken to him since. He still texts and calls me to try to get another chance, but I don't answer.

"Sorry, Ally. Didn't mean to. So...do you like Kansas so far?" she asks.

I'm about to answer, when I see someone coming out of the house next door to ours. It's a boy, and he looks about my age. He's kinda far away, so the only thing I notice about him is that he has blonde hair. He starts walking towards us, and as he gets closer, I start to notice more features about him. He's really tall, and he's also really, really cute. No, scratch that. This guy is HOT!

"Ally? Hello? Are you there? Did you hang up?" Trish's voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Huh, what? Yeah, I'm here, Trish," I assure her. the cute blonde walks up to my dad and starts talking to him. They shake hands, and then he looks at me. I freeze.

"Ummm...Trish?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember that question about meeting any cute boys that you asked me earlier?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I think that might happen in about 2 seconds, so I gotta go."

"Oooooo! You better give me all the details later!" Trish yells into the phone and hangs up. I put the phone back in my pocket, and when I look back up, the blonde is standing right in front of me. I feel butterflies starting to form in my stomach.

* * *

**Well, hope you liked! See ya! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I know I haven't been updating as often as I used to, and I'm sorry. I'm just really busy with school and homework, it's just insane. So, to make it up to you guys, I'm going to be updating all weekend! Isn't that great! I really don't have anything to do this weekend, except for two basketball games, but that won't really interfere. Oh, and I'm also working on a new story called "The Trip to Danger", so be looking out for that one. Well, here's the next chapter to this story!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or anything else you recognize in this chapter. I only own the story line. :)**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Hi. You must be Lester's daughter. I'm Austin," the boy says, and sticks his hand out in front of me.

"H-hi. I'm A-Ally," I stutter, and hesitantly take his hand. I get a tingly feeling in my hand when I touch his hand. He shakes it and then lets go. My hand drops to my side.

"Are you okay?" he asks, his expression turning from happy to concern. I look down at my suddenly interesting Nike tennis shoes.

"Y-yeah. I'm f-fine," I manage to say. After about a couple seconds of silence, I look back up at him. He's looking down at me. He looks like he's concentrating, like he's trying to study me or something.

"Okay," he finally says. He smiles at me. I smile back.

"Austin! It's dinner time! Time to come inside!"

"Alright, Mom! Well, it was nice to meet you Ally. Bye." he says and smiles at me, before turning around and walking away to his house.

* * *

"Trish! I just met him! I don't know that much about him, yet! Can you please stop asking so many questions?" I pleaded through the phone.

"Well, I'm sorry. I just thought maybe you found out more about him. Gosh."

I roll my eyes at her, even though she can't see me.

"Trish, I got to go," I tell her. I hang up before she can answer. Well, to start off, the house is pretty big that we're living in. I have a pretty normal sized room. It's much bigger than my old small one back in Miami. So, yeah, everything's pretty normal around here. Well, there have been some weird things going on, though. Like, earlier, when I got settled in my room, I know for sure that I set my songbook on the nightstand next to my bed. I went down to eat lunch, and when I went back upstairs in my room, my songbook was sitting on my bed. It kinda freaked me out because I know I didn't put it on my bed. Well, tomorrow's my first day of school here in Kansas. I'm really nervous because I'm not gonna know anyone there, and I'm not really great at making new friends. That's why I only have one friend. Trish. I really don't like being the new girl. It seems like you're the one that gets all the attention. You know what I'm saying? It's like everyone stares at you and whispers about you, like, 'Look, it's the new girl', or 'Oh my gosh, did you see the new girl?'. Geez, why can't people just mind their own business and get on with their lives. It bothers me so much how much gossip people can spread. I really hate gossip. It's all lies and you should never believe any of it. It's just so stu-

"Ally, you need to get ready for bed! You have school tomorrow!" my dad yells from downstairs. Geez, he always has to interrupt my stories. It's so annoying!

"Alright, Dad!" I yell back. I take a quick shower and brush my teeth. I walk back to my room, and guess what I see? My songbook is back on my bed. What the heck? I thought I put this back on my nightstand. Something weird is going on here...

* * *

_It's a beautiful Monday morning here in Topeka. It's 7:30 A.M, and it looks like it's gonna be a sunny day today. 75 degrees. Well, onto the traffic rep-_

I reach over and hit the top of my super annoying alarm clock. It took me multiple hits to get the thing to finally turn off. I get out of bed, still half asleep, and walk to my closet. I open the doors, and look through all the selections of clothing I have to choose from. After a while of looking, I finally settle on a pair of jean shorts and a purple low cut top with a white tank top underneath. I walk into the bathroom and brush my hair. Feeling as lazy as I am right now, I pull it into a high pony. I look at myself in the mirror. Hmm...this outfit is missing something...Ah! I open the cabinet under the sink and grab a silver sparkly headband from in it. I put it on and examine myself once again. Ah, that's better. I put on some mascara and lip gloss I don't really like to wear a lot of makeup. I mean I'll wear it when I really need to, but for now, I'm okay.

"Ally, breakfast is ready!" my dad yells. He's up already? Well, then...

I walk downstairs and find a plate with two pancakes sitting on the table. I sit down and stare at the pancakes, suddenly not feeling very hungry. I'm starting to get these butterfly feelings in my stomach. I'm really not looking forward to today.

* * *

I stand outside this old building that is supposedly my new school. This place looks like it's a hundred years old! This looks more like a haunted warehouse, not a school. I take a deep breath and finally gather enough courage to walk inside. I walk through the old wooden double doors, and look around. Eh, it's okay looking on the inside. I walk through the wide hallways, and to my surprise, there aren't many people here yet. I find what seems to be the office, and walk in. There is a lady that looks to be the secretary. I quietly walk up to the desk.

"Ummm...hi. I'm Ally Dawson, and I'm kinda new here," I say quietly. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Ah, Ally Dawson. Ummm...I have you're schedule here somewhere," she says while digging through papers, "Ah ha! Here it is!"

She hands me my schedule, and I start to look it over. First period, study hall. Ah, perfect. I love study hall in the morning. Second period, US History. Third, American Literature. Fourth, ugh, Computers. I have a feeling I'm not gonna enjoy that class. Well, it's only for one semester, and then second semester I have study hall. Yay, that will be two study halls! Okay, on with my schedule. After fourth period is lunch. Fifth is Biology. I really like science, so that class will be okay. Sixth, Spanish. Not gonna enjoy it. And, finally, seventh is Geometry. Eh, math is okay.

"Well, you have a nice first day here at Oakwood High, Ally!" the secretary says, snapping me from my concentration on my schedule. I just nod at her and quickly walk out of the office.

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed! I will be updating more! Also, again, be on the lookout for my new story "The Trip to Danger". I will be uploading the first chapter to that one soon. Review, review, review! Well, see ya! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, guys. I haven't updated this story in forever and it's killing me. I really need to update more. So, I'm gonna start doing that. Well, here's the next chapter! Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure you know it...**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

I walk through the deserted halls looking back and forth from my schedule to the room numbers on the doors in the hall. MP? What kinda room number is that? Wow, this school is weird.

"Need any help?" a voice asks from behind me. I nearly jump ten feet in the air. I hold my hand to my chest and take deep breaths. I hear footsteps behind me and when the person is visible, what do you know...it's Austin.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he says, and then smiles at me. Wow. That is probably the most amazing smile I have ever seen in my life.

_No, Ally! You need to stop! Do you want your heart broken again? He's probably just like Dallas. He'll be all nice to you, and then he'll tear everything apart. That's how guys are, and he certainly looks like he'd be one of those guys._

Whoa, where did that voice come from? It kinda does make sense though. I need to stop thinking about boys, and get on with my life. I don't want my heart broken again.

"Hello? Earth to Ally!" Austin shouts. I immediately snap back to reality.

"Huh?" I look around as if I don't know where I am. Austin just laughs at me. "What's so funny?"

"Geez, you must of been on another planet because you looked like you were really spaced out. What were you even thinking about?"

"It doesn't really matter. Well, I have to go to class," I tell him.

"Do you want me to walk you there?" he asks. I almost consider this.

_Say no! You better say no! He'll just try to get to know you better and then wanna be friends and then wanna date you and then...well, you know the rest of the story. So, I suggest you say no, or you'll regret it._

"No thanks. I think I can get there myself," I say sweetly. His facial expression turns into...disappointment? Oh, well. I need to get away from boys for a while. I turn around and continue my search for my first period class. After about 5 minutes, I finally find it. And you know what? The mysterious room number, MP, is the cafeteria! I mean, what the hell!? Couldn't they have just put 'Cafeteria' on the schedule paper? Wow, this school make no sense what so ever. I slowly walk in, and everyone in there starts staring at me. I walk up to the supervisor of the study hall to give her my name.

"Ah, hello. You must be Ally Dawson," the lady says. She looks like she's in about her early sixties. "You can go sit over there." She points to a table in the corner of the cafeteria. There's a girl that has curly hair, like Trish, but it's brown. She also has glasses on. I slowly make my way over to the table and sit across from her. I take my songbook out of my bag and begin writing in it.

_Dear Songbook,_

_Well, I've finally moved to Kansas and it's going okay so far. I met this guy named Austin, and he seems really nice and all, but I don't really know if that's who he truly is. For all I know, he could be just like Dallas. God, I hate Dallas so much for what he did to me. I wish that that never happened and everything would just go back to normal. He would be a great guy and I wouldn't have to move...well, actually, I probably would of still moved, but it would have been a lot harder. The only part I'm mad about because of the move is Trish. I miss her so much, it's not even real. Dad said she could visit whenever she wants, so I guess that's a good thing. Well, right now, I'm sitting in Study Hall and I'm so bored right now. I really hope this day goes well. I'm kinda also hoping that I can make some new friends to help me get through this horrible time._

_~Ally~_

"Wow, you sure write a lot," the girl says. I look up at her from my book and smile. She smiles back.

"Yeah..."

"What are you even writing about?" she asks.

"Personal stuff. This is my diary," I tell her. I close the book and put it back in my bag.

"Well, I'm Taylor. What's your name?" she asks.

"Ally."

"Hmmm...don't think I've seen you around. Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I am." Huh, this might just be my first new friend. She seems pretty cool.

"So, how are you liking Oakwood so far?" she asks.

"Eh, I've only been here for a little bit, so I haven't seen very much."

"Oh, well, I can show you around if you want." Right after she says that, the bell rings. Everyone stands up from their seats and rushes out the cafeteria door.

"What do you have next?" Taylor asks me. I hand her my schedule, so she can look it over. We walk out of the door together as she looking at my schedule. "Well, you have History with me next period, but nothing else. That really stinks."

"Yeah, it does," I say. I get to my locker and grab the things I need for my next class. Taylor waits for me at my locker, and then we walk to class. When we get into the classroom, there aren't many people in it. Probably around 17 or 18 people. Taylor takes her seat next to a girl that has medium length straight brownish-reddish hair.

"Sit right here, Ally," Taylor says and points to the seat in front of the girl. The girl looks at me as I take my seat.

"Who is that?" I hear her whisper to Taylor. Taylor smiles.

"This is Ally. She's the new girl. Ally, this is my best friend, Maegan," she says. Maegan smiles at me and holds out her hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Ally. I hope you're liking Oakwood," she says. I immediately put her on my good list. Now, that's two friends. I'm on a roll. I shake her hand and smile back at her.

"It's nice to meet you, too. I haven't really been around much, so I really don't know the school very well, but so far, it's pretty good," I tell her. She shrugs her shoulders.

"Well, Taylor and I can show you around. Can I see your schedule? I wanna see if we have any other classes together." I hand her my schedule and she takes hers out of her purse. She begins to look them over carefully. "Oh my gosh! We have, literally, every class together, well, except for first period. I have band." Just then, the bell rings to begin class. Maegan hands me back my schedule as the teacher goes to the front of the classroom.

Fifty long minutes of debating and talking history later, the bell finally rings to end second period. Maegan, Taylor, and I all walk together to our lockers, which are all surprisingly, right next to each other. That's pretty cool. I gather all the things I need for my next class and close my locker. We all walk together until Maegan and I reach the American Literature classroom.

"Well, I'll see you guys at lunch," Taylor calls as she's walking down the hallway. I walk into the classroom and there's more people that are unfamiliar to me. I really hate being the new girl.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update more often, but I have school work and track practice and lots of other things, so...until next time! See ya! :D**


End file.
